Written in Stone
by Lifeless-Insanity
Summary: They were meant to meet up again, it was written in stone. DxG


Okay, although it's definitely been quite some time since I've updated or written a new story, I hope your all give this one a chance! I spent months thinking of a story I would love and not give up on, and I'm pretty sure I've made the right decision. **BTW , this takes place after TDA, TDWT never happened. **I hope you like it, and the more you like it, the more eager I'll be to update, so I hope you all enjoy my newest fic…

**Written in Stone**

Chapter 1 - Who is this girl?

If there was one thing Duncan hated, it was new neighbors.

He thought his town was fine the way it was, and the last thing they needed was more rich, snooty families living in his already small town. That was another thing he hated, that he lived in a small town.

There couldn't be more than 1,000 residents. Small towns meant limited options. You'd pretty much take anyone you could get in your backseat, but knowing these residents, Duncan surely didn't plan on hooking up with any of the preppy snobs from down the street. I mean sure, he thought they were attractive, but he wouldn't want to deal with that mindless nagging all year round. It almost reminded him of his annoying girlfriend off that stupid reality show series, Courtney. Duncan shook his head at the thought of her.

Courtney was a gold-digging, nagging, preppy girl whom he had no idea why he hooked up with her in the first place. Her looks, he assumed, but even after a while he stopped thinking of her in that way. He needed a break, a girlfriend who wouldn't want to be with him again just for his money. Duncan growled, _his money_.

His money was the stupid reason they moved to this small town out in the middle of Ontario. The nearest city was Toronto, the province's capital, but it was probably 200 miles from here. This town truly was in the middle of no where. The only reason they chose this town was that some of the continent's largest properties were left here for families who care more about overall appearance rather than enjoyment.

As much as he hated the town, he hated the day even more. It was April 7, and like every year, his town was holding a cheesy 'Spring Kick off' event outside the town hall. People brought punch and cookies and kids liked to play group games, but Duncan had to say, any kid looks retarded running in the opposite direction during a game of Duck Duck Goose.

So why was this day so bad? Duncan thought. He'd almost forgotten when a middle-aged woman walked towards the table of sugar cookies Ms. Halsbury had brought along with her purse that smelled like a dying cat. No wonder she was sitting alone on a bench outside. Duncan smirked at the thought.

Anyway, getting back to it all, a middle-aged woman dressed in a pencil skirt and pink blouse walked towards the table of cookies, he long curly brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she gently grabbed a cookie, placing it on her napkin properly and walking off to talk to Duncan's aunt, who also lives in town.

_'oh yeah' _Duncan thought, _'that's why.'_

Those were the apparently 'so kind, darling even' new neighbors that lived near the beach located at the southern part of town. He'd gotten the word from overhearing two women talking while grabbing some punch. He'd successfully placed himself on a bench where you could overhear every nearby conversation. Sitting alone had to be better than chatting up with anyone in this town, Duncan told himself, though he silently wished one of his friends were actually here. The only reason he was here was because his mom was in charge of the event, after all.

Anyway, back to the new neighbors, even though living in a small town could make pretty much anyone your neighbor, these people were literally, neighbors. They lived only three houses down Duncan's block, 'let's just hope they aren't worse than I think they are,' Duncan prayed.

Just as he was about to go pick on some little kid heading towards the punch table, he noticed an unfamiliar figure standing over near the front of the event. She had jet black hair that fell below her shoulders, not by much. She wore a neon blue t-shirt with a yellow undershirt peaking out of the bottom. They just overlapped her black skinnies that had been safely tucked inside her black worn out converse. She was talking to an Asian girl who also looked more familiar than the back of his hand. Her name was Jasmine, and she was his next-door neighbor for as long as he can remember this town. She is a little bit quirky, but also had a punk rocker style to her Duncan loved. If only she wasn't with her boyfriend of two and a half years, Anthony Lockwood. They were crazy for each other, and they complimented each other nicely.

_'But who was this girl talking to Jasmine?' _Duncan thought. She was definitely too hot to be the new neighbor, could she be? Too bad she wasn't turned the other way, Duncan thought, and smirked at his perverted daydream. He checked her out many times before finally popping another sugar cookie in his mouth before walking over to the girls.

"Looking good sweetheart," Duncan said, smirking as he put a hand on her right shoulder. Jasmine grinned at the girl and said goodbye, leaving the two alone with each other. They both had no idea what they were in for.

The girl recognized that voice like no one else, knowing exactly who this slimy punk really was. She shuffled her feet before turning around, grinning ear to ear and wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck.

Duncan could hardly contain himself. After a year and a half, to see the face of _her_ again?

"Gwen?" He choked on her name, so shocked to see his once best friend holding onto him. She laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Duncan I missed you so much! Why'd you stop emailing me 6 months ago?" Gwen asked, her body still pressed against his, a fake frown plastered on her porcelain face. Duncan just laughed.

"I kinda forgot the password," Duncan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gwen smirked, "So you remember passwords to tons of rooms and safes and god knows what you've cracked open over the years, but you can't remember the password of your email so you can keep in touch with me?" Gwen asked, giggling slightly at her retard of a best friend.

"I'm glad to see we're on the same page Sweetheart," Duncan said, winking.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and giggled, delighted to be reunited with her long lost best friend. After Total Drama Action the contestants each one of them had befriended had promised to keep in touch, but within a year or so, nobody really socialized with one another. They were beginning to act as if the show had never happened. But the one person Gwen vowed to keep in touch with for a long, long time was her juvenile, perverted, bad ass best friend, Duncan Carter.

"You haven't changed a bit… I'm glad," Gwen told him, not wanting to let go. Little did she know Duncan felt the same way. Holding onto his hot, fun-loving, sarcastic best friend was the best thing that's happened to him in this shitty town so far.

'Maybe the new neighbors aren't that bad after all.'

-

So, Good? Bad? Made you feel warm inside? Made you want to throw up? LET ME KNOW! I'm hoping to update real soon! (Even sooner if I get lots of feedback, so please… REVIEW!) It means a lot that you read this, and I hoped you liked. More to come, I just love writing this story!

-Lifeless-Insanity 


End file.
